Saw: Kingdom Hearts
by DEATH REAPER
Summary: This about how Sora dies, how Axel and Roxas end up together etc.
1. about time

_**Sora is in a room all by himself and Riku is in the **_

_**room next to him chained to the wall. Riku will make **_

_**the biggest decision of his life.**_

**Sora: **Why are you doing this?

**Mickey: **Because your kind doesn't deserve to live!

**Sora: **That's just the way I am you can't do this!

**Mickey: **Yes I can and I will takeout you and your little boyfriend

**Sora: **No!! If you touch Riku I will beat the living crap out of you!!

-In the next room Riku is there in total darkness

**Sora: **Where is he?

**Mickey: **That is of no concern to you because soon you will be gone

-The lights turn on an Riku sees Sora

_**Riku: **SORA!! SORA!!_

-Mickey leaves Sora and enters Rikus room

**Mickey: **Well hello Riku

**Riku: **Burn in hell!!

What have you done to Sora

**Mickey: **Oh! As you can see he is in a bit of trouble

**Sora: **What is happening? What's that noise? Why are my feet starting to turn?

PLEASE STOP!! IT HURTS!! AHHHH!!!!

**Riku: **Stop it now!

What is he doing here?

**Mickey: **Ok I'll tell you since you are going to die anyway

Sora came in looking for his keyblade because he wanted to stop me

**Riku: **His keyblade?

**Mickey: **Yes so I knocked him out and tied him to the machine

**Riku: **You bitch how could you do something like that!

**Mickey: **BECAUSE I CAN!!

Now look at him suffering. I guess I'll leave you to alone

**Riku: **I've got to get out of here so I can help Sora

But first I have to get out this dam wall

AHHHH!!!!

He chained me to the wall and the dam chains are going through my

Hands, feet, and back

**Sora: **Riku! Help it hurts!!

**Riku: **Sora I'm coming

I'll have to pull my self off and forget about the pain

Then I'll jump through the glass

Ok first my feet

AHHHH!!!!

Fuck that shit hurt!!

-In the other room

**Sora: **If I only had my keyblade

**Riku: **Now for my back

This shouldn't be that bad

FUCK!!

Here it goes AHHHH!!

Now that I'm free it's time to help Sora

-Riku jumps through the glass

**Sora: **Omg!! Riku!! Are you ok?

**Riku: **Yeah I'm fine how about your self?

**Sora: **I'm fine but I'm kind of in some trouble

-Riku realizes that is no way to save Sora. Then something takes over him

**Riku: **Looks like your about to die!

**Sora: **Please! Riku you've got to help me!

**Riku: **Ha! Ha! Where is your keyblade now!

**Sora: **Riku I lov… (crack)

-The machine twisted Sora's neck. Riku starts to leave but waits

**Riku: **I'm sorry Sora

-While he is leaving he notices something behind Sora's lifeless body

**Riku: **What's that?

-He walks over and breaks it open

**Riku: **It's Sora's…

Keyblade!!

That means that his keyblade was with him the whole time

-Riku takes Sora's keyblade and leaves the room


	2. to hot

_**Axel and Roxas are trapped in a mysterious room chained**_

_**together with no way out. All they have is each other and**_

_**must try to survive the game are die trying!!**_

-The room is in complete darkness

**Roxas: **Where are we?

**Axel: **I don't know but I can tell it's bad.

-A voice is heard out of the shadows

**Mickey: **Well hello there!!

**Roxas: **Who are you and what do you want with us?

**Mickey: **Who I am is of no concern to you!

And as for what I want with is simple.

To make you suffer for what you have done!!

**Axel: **What do you mean make us pay for what we have done?

**Mickey: **You both have committed sins and must pay for it!!

You don't belong together!

**Axel & Roxas: **_FUCK YOU!!_

**Roxas: **As long as we have each other it shouldn't matter!

**Mickey: **It does matter!!

**Axel: **Why should it?

-The lights turn on

**Mickey: **Looks like it's time for me to take my leave.

**Axel: **What is going on here?

**Roxas: **What are you planning on doing?

**Mickey: **You'll find out soon enough.

I hope you like games!!

-They both start to look around and see that they are chained together

**Roxas: **Is it getting warmer in here?

**Axel: **Yeah!! So why don't you take your shirt off?

**Roxas: **Maybe you should take yours off first

**Axel: **OK!!

-Roxas taught to himself

**Roxas: **He is so hot I wish he would just have his way with me.

**Axel: **Ok now it's your turn!

-Axel taught to himself

**Axel: **Dam!! I want to have my with him and make him mine

**Roxas: **It's still to warm

-Axel moves in closer to Roxas and hugs him from behind

**Roxas: **What are you doing?

**Axel: **I'm doing what you want me to do!

-Axel starts rubbing on Roxas's chest

**Roxas: **UH!! UH!!

Don't stop! Don't stop!

**Axel: **I wouldn't stop even if I wanted to

-Axel slowly unzips Roxas's pants

-Roxas taught to himself

**Roxas: **I can't believe that it is finally going to happen

I'm finally going to make love with Axel

-Axel taught to himself

**Axel: **It's about time I finally get to make him mine

-Roxas stops Axel before he could go any further

**Axel: **Hey what's the deal!!

**Roxas: **Oh nothing

**Axel: **I see you want to play games

-The temperature in the room gets higher

**Axel: **Well since you stopped me now you got to do something for me

**Roxas: **Like what?

**Axel: **How about a blow job?

**Roxas: **NO!!

**Axel: **Why not?

**Roxas: **Just because

**Axel: **Come on Roxas why not?

**Roxas: **I would but it's just that I don't know how

**Axel: **You don't know how! Are you serious?

**Roxas: **Yes! That's why I didn't want to tell you

**Axel: **Well that's okay I can help you with that

**Roxas: **You….You can?

**Axel: **Yeah! Just make sure that your mouth is niece and wet

**Roxas: **O...Okay

**Axel: **First let me make sure that my pants and boxers are down

-Roxas taught to himself

**Roxas: **WOW!! He is huge!! I don't think he will fit

**Axel: **Next you observe what you see

**Roxas: **OK

**Axel: **Then you just put it in your mouth and suck

**Roxas: **OK

WAIT WHAT!!

**Axel: **Yes!! Just trust me on this it will be ok

**Roxas: **Ok as long as it's with you

**Axel: **So you can start anytime you want

**Roxas: **Alright

-Roxas starts

**Axel: **UHHHH!!!!

-Roxas taught to himself

**Roxas: **OMG!!!!

**Roxas: **He is so big and warm

-Axel releases into Roxas's mouth and Roxas swallows it all

-The room gets starts to get even hotter and Axel figures out the game

**Axel: **I see now every time our body heat rises so does the temperature of the room

If I'm going to die I'm glad it's going to be like this

-Outside the room Riku hears them. He stops and listens to what is going on

**Riku **: It's about time!!!!

-Then he continues on his way

**Axel: **Alright since I'm done it looks like your up

**Roxas: **Okay but what are you going to do?

**Axel: **I taught that I would just wing it and do what ever came to mind

-Axel pulled down Roxas's pants

**Axel: **Look at what we have here!! It's so cute!!

-Roxas starts blushing

**Roxas: **Quit it!!!!

**Axel: **What I was being honest

-Axel is getting ready to inject himself into Roxas

**Roxas: **Wait is it going to hurt?

**Axel: **It might hurt a little but I would never do anything to really hurt yoe

**Roxas: **Ok

-Axel pulls out his "special" tube and squirts the stuff onto his hands

-Next he rubbed it on his penis

**Roxas: **Is that really necessary?

**Axel: **Hey I'm trying to be as gentle as possible so yes!!

-Axel starts off slow

**Roxas: **UHH!! UHH!!!!

-Axel starts going harder and faster

-Roxas taught t himself

**Roxas: **It hurts but it feels so good

-The room gets even hotter

-Sweat starts forming all over their bodies

-Axel reaches over and starts pulling on Roxas

**Roxas: **UHH!! UHH!!!!

**Axel: **I told you it wouldn't hurt that much

-Axel starts pulling harder and faster

-The room gets even hotter

-The floor starts getting hotter

**Roxas: **Is the floor starting to burn?  
**Axel: **No it just feel that way because we've been going at it

-Axel taught to himself

**Axel: **CRAP!!!! I better hurry up before we die

-Axel starts going faster and harder

**Roxas: **OMG!!!!

-Roxas taught to himself

**Roxas: **This unbelievable!!

-Axel stops before Roxas can release

**Roxas: **What are you doing?

**Axel: **Well that's for you to find out

-Axel starts licking Roxas's nipples

**Roxas: **UHH!!!!

-Axel starts going down

**Axel: **You got to taste me so it' my turn

-Axel then puts Roxas's penis in his mouth

**Roxas: **O.M….UHHHH!!!!

-After a while Roxas releases into Axel's mouth

-Now the room reaches unbearable heat

**Axel: **Thanks!!!!

**Roxas: **For what?

**Axel: **For making my last minutes on earth great!!

**Roxas: **Last minutes on earth! What do you mean?

-Axel couldn't take the heat and was the first to go

**Roxas: **AXEL!! AXEL!!

PLEASE GET UP!!

DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

I Lov…

-Roxas dies before he could finish his sentence


	3. the truth

_Riku meets up with Cloud and must tell him what has happened._

**Riku:** Well it's about time Axel and Roxas got together.

I wonder who else has gotten themselves in danger

**Cloud:** Well! Well! It looks like you couldn't stay away after all.

**Riku:** Hey I taught you said you weren't coming

**Cloud:** That's what you said to but it looks like we both lied

**Riku:** Yeah but I have a good reason

**Cloud:** Let me guess SORA

**Riku:** Yeah but my plan has changed

So why are you here anyway?

**Cloud:** I couldn't let you have all the fun!

**Riku:** FUN!! Do you call watching the one you care about DIE!!

**Cloud:** Are you telling me Sora is dead?

**Riku:** YES!!!!!

**Cloud:** I guess that would explain why you have the keyblade

**Riku:** Yeah I found it and I plan on using it to kill the one who did it!

-Cloud walks away but Riku follows

**Riku:** Hey! I still want to know what you are doing here

**Cloud:** Well if must know I saw Leon and Kairi come in

And anyways I figured that you might need the help

**Riku: **Dam!! What is Kairi doing here?

**Cloud: **I don't know and anyways what are you doing here?

**Riku: **Ok I'll tell you

-Riku starts telling him and starts from the beginning

**Riku: **Alright after me and you found out that Sora was here I had already decided on what I was going to do. When we got here I noticed something wasn't right.

**Cloud: **Is that why you lied to me?

**Riku: **Yes!! I didn't need you to come with me. Well when I made it in here it was dark. Next thing I know someone hits me in the back of the head and I got knocked out.

When I finally woke up I was chained to the wall. Sora was tied to a torture machine and I found out why Sora was here.

**Cloud: **Why was he here?

**Riku: **He was here looking for his keyblade because I guess he was trying to help someone.

**Cloud: **If he was looking for his keyblade how did you get it?

**Riku: **It was locked in a compartment behind the torture machine that killed Sora.

**Cloud: **I get how you have the keyblade but what I don't get is how you know where Sora was at and how he died.

**Riku: **Well Sora's room was right next to mine and there was a glass mirror between us. I broke out go the chains and through the glass. But it was to late to save him so I had to let him die.

**Cloud: **You let him die!!!! How could you do that?

**Riku: **There was no other choice I had to do it!!!!

**Cloud: **I taught you cared about him!!

**Riku: **I do but there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening.

**Cloud: **Yeah I bet!!

**Riku: **Hey look I'm going to look for Kairi and Leon you can come if you want to

**Cloud:** I'll come to find Leon. Let's just hope no one else dies

**Riku: **Yeah hope is all we can do right now

-They continue down a dark path


	4. my reply

**OK I KILLED SORA GET OVER IT.**

**MICKEY IS EVIL THAT'S AWESOME SO GET **

**OVER IT.**

**AND STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT.**

**AND YES I'M A GUY WHO LIKES YAOI !!!!**


End file.
